


EreMika Smut Feast 2014

by Night_Fury_Guardian94



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Fury_Guardian94/pseuds/Night_Fury_Guardian94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of smuts dedicated to the 2014 EreMika Smut Feast (Dec. 11-Dec. 20). Following all the prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	EreMika Smut Feast 2014

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm posting these after the smut week is over. Mainly because I want to have them for each day...and...uhh...Let's just say that Days 2, 3, and 4 aren't finished yet. Anyway, I'll put them all in order of the daily prompt. 
> 
> Enjoy the Smut Feast!
> 
> Dec. 11 (Day 1) Prompt: A good morning; Hot & Bothered

Eren and Mikasa woke up to a very hot and humid morning. They both found themselves sweating under the bed sheets as they lay there. The sun beat through the blinds, illuminating the room.

"Oh man, it's hot..." Eren groaned, wiping sweat from his forehead. He could feel himself sweat on every part of his body. He immediately sat up and yanked the covers off of himself, leaving him in just his boxers.

"I noticed." Mikasa agreed, trying to fan herself with her hand.

"I think I'll go get us a cold breakfast." Eren said, getting up out of bed to go to the kitchen.

"Cereal, please." She told him as she pushed the covers off of herself, and Eren saw that she was dressed only in her bra and underwear.

He went to the kitchen, wishing that this heat wave would hurry up and be over with. While he was in the middle of fixing their cereal, an idea struck in his mind. 

"Hey, Mikasa?" He said as he walked back into the room.

"What is it?"

"I thought of an idea on how to cool off."

"What?" Mikasa asked, curious.

"Come on." Eren told her. "Let's take a bath."

"Both of us?" Mikasa asked, surprised at his words.

"Yep." He replied shortly.

"Okay..."

The tub was the size of a jacuzzi. While the bathtub was being filled with water, Eren took off what clothes he had on. Mikasa on the other hand took her time to slow remove her clothing. She was very timid looking. Eren turned to her.

"You ready?"

"I guess...." she replied, a little shy at him looking at her exposed body.

"Mikasa..." Eren told her. "It's okay. Look at your finger."

Mikasa looked down at her left hand, to notice the ring placed on her ring finger. A symbol of their marriage.

"It's me." He continued to say. "I love you. Besides...it's not like it's the first time we've seen each other naked."

"I know..." she replied nervously. "But I never thought we'd share the same shower...."

Eren kissed her gently on her lips. The kiss was soft and gentle, but Eren got what he wanted out of it. He could almost feel Mikasa's mind calm down. Her tension eased as she grew more relaxed. He soon broke away to look into her eyes.

"Better?" He asked gently.

"A little." She admitted, a small blush spreading across her cheeks.

Eren presses his lips to hers again. He felt Mikasa smile into the kiss, and she was the one to break away this time.

"Alright..." she said. "Let's go."

They sat in the cool water, which relieved them from the heat that they'd experienced all morning. Eren began to wash Mikasa, lathering her up with soap. As he cleaned her, Mikasa turned to do the same for Eren. 

Eren slipped his finger inside of her wet entrance, causing her to moan in pleasure. His tongue prodded her lips until she opened her mouth for him. Their tongues engaged in a steamy dance as he finger fucked her. She bounced herself up and down as he pumped his fingers in and out of her.

He listened to her moan as he pleasured her with his hand, before he lifted her onto his lap, lowering her down onto his hard cock. They both a gave a moan of pleasure at the wonderful sensation.

He steadily began to thrust up into her, earning loud sounds from her. Mikasa arched her back as Eren pounded up into her. The waist deep water they were in splashed around them with every thrust made.

"Oh, Eren...Eren please." Mikasa begged, the intense heat building in her stomach as she.

"You like that?" Eren asked her, reveling in her warmth as he moved in and out of her.

"Oh, Eren....you're gonna make me cum." She gasped.

Their hip movements began to move faster and faster. Mikasa could feel herself ever grow closer to her climax. She moaned with every thrust he made into her.

Eren

He came inside her, groaning as his cum shot up into her. He groaned as he released himself into her. It was only seconds later that she came, her vaginal walls tightening around him as she orgasmed. Her eyes rolled back into her head as the wave of pleasure coursed through her body.

Their breathing was uneven as they came down from the high of their pleasure. Mikasa leaned forward onto Eren, resting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her as they continued to sit in the tub, the water surrounding them. Once her breathing grew normal, Mikasa whispered into Eren's ear. 

"I certainly don't feel hot anymore."


End file.
